


five o'clock boyfriend

by lightbeams



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbeams/pseuds/lightbeams
Summary: Hyunjin’s favourite time of the day is 5pm. For Minho, that’s nine in the morning.In summary: Minho is the love of Hyunjin’s life, and Hyunjin is Minho’s greatest treasure.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 192





	five o'clock boyfriend

_As if it’s born for the moment I meet you, it’s too perfect_

_Even the differences with each other_

_And the lacking parts, it’s amazing how it fits_

_My life that was broken into pieces_

_The place that was empty for a long time_

_Because it’s now filled with you I’m perfect_

  
  


Hyunjin thinks he might pass out one day with just how fast his heart races everyday at 4:58pm. 

_You’re being dramatic,_ Seungmin had said, one time, when Hyunjin nearly squealed his roommate’s ear off, _you guys call_ everyday. _It’s not like it’s anything new._

_Shut up, Minnie, I’m nervous! I’m gonna see the love of my life!_

_That you see everyday._

_Yeah? He’s the love of my life_ everyday.

_I don’t see you telling him that._

Hyunjin had flushed, and nearly screamed, _don’t you dare tell him—_

Seungmin had rolled his eyes, cutting him off, _you guys are so weird._

Weird. That’s how most of their friends and acquaintances would describe their relationship. Hyunjin had been offended at first, but when he took a step back and _really_ thought about it, _weird_ was somehow the best summary of the odd combination that was Hwang Hyunjin and Lee Minho.

Even Hyunjin himself couldn’t really explain how they happened. To anyone, they were two polar opposites; Hyunjin was soft, Minho was sharp. Hyunjin was super affectionate, Minho acted like he was allergic to it. Hyunjin preferred dogs, Minho loved cats. Hyunjin could never wake up in the mornings, and Minho was always out of the house before seven.

Not to mention the bickering; when they first met each other, they’d hardly agreed on _anything_. 

There was even that time where they’d argued so hard on whether blue or black jeans were better— for no reason at all. Changbin had just asked for their opinions on jeans over lunch.

But despite all those differences, they’d just _fit_. Over time, the bickering turned into banter, and the banter turned into some strange sort of flirting. 

And here they are.

 _You guys just vibe well together,_ Jisung had eloquently put it for him, one time.

Maybe it _is_ how they are so fundamentally different as individuals which makes their entire relationship so comfortable. 

With each other, they get to take a break from their surface personalities. Hyunjin can be as snarky, sarcastic and witty as he wants, and Minho can suddenly show episodes of overt affection without needing to act disinterested.

Hyunjin never has to worry too much about pretending to like something or be someone he isn’t around Minho because they’d started off with the very basic understanding that they were _different_. He knows Minho feels the same. 

Just because they were together wouldn’t mean that they had to become the same person. And that understanding helped them appreciate all the moments they shared together, knowing that the other was there because they simply enjoyed spending time together.

In summary: Minho is the love of Hyunjin’s life.

He checks the time again. 

4:59:13pm.

“I might actually pass out,” Hyunjin whispers to himself, clutching his heart.

When the FaceTime notification pops up at 5pm on the dot, Hyunjin nearly drops his phone trying to pick up the call. After a few fumbles, and a few annoying seconds waiting for things to load, Minho finally shows up on his screen.

“ _Hi,_ ” his boyfriend smiles dopily at him through the screen, hair mussed and glasses sliding down his nose.

“Did you just wake up?” Hyunjin grins, cooing at the rare sight of a sleepy Minho rubbing his eyes. “That’s not like you.”

“ _Had to bring Jisung to the emergency room last night,_ ” Minho yawns, rubbing his eyes even harder. Hyunjin _tsks_ at him, and he immediately stops, blinking a few times. “ _Kkami bit him when they got a little frisky._ ”

Hyunjin gasps. “Is Kkami okay?”

Minho rolls his eyes at him, but he’s smiling, almost as though he’d already expected this response from Hyunjin. “ _They’re both okay. Speaking of the little demon spawn—_ ”

“Excuse _you_ , Kkami is not a demon spawn.”

“ _Whatever you say,_ ” Minho says, pushing his chair back and walking off the screen. Hyunjin pouts when he disappears; leaving him to see nothing but Minho’s wall and bed for a good few moments.

Then Minho returns, with Hyunjin’s treasured long-haired chihuahua in his arms and Hyunjin almost wants to _scream_ , there and then, the list of reasons why Lee Minho is the love of his life _everyday_.

Minho laughs at what must be Hyunjin’s dumb star-struck look on his face, as he raises one of Kkami’s front paws to wave at Hyunjin. “ _Say hi to your dad._ ”

Hyunjin starts waving energetically to catch Kkami’s attention; which he does, successfully. Kkami yips at the screen when he sees Hyunjin, and then turns away, trying to wriggle out of Minho’s arms.

Minho pets Kkami lightly on his back, and Hyunjin gapes as he watches his usually unaffectionate dog lick his boyfriend on the cheek.

“Kkami doesn’t even let me hold him for more than five seconds!” Hyunjin starts whining in protest. “Kkami doesn’t even let me kiss him!”

“ _Too bad for you,_ ” Minho giggles, nuzzling his face against Kkami’s. The sight of both the loves of his life being cute together makes Hyunjin feel warm, fuzzy, and a little homesick. “ _Animals can recognise good people_.” 

“Congrats on dating a bad person, then,” Hyunjin pouts, folding his arms.

“ _Worst catch of my life_ ,” Minho jokes, as he gently puts Kkami back down on the floor. Hyunjin hears his beloved pup scatter away as Minho sits and settles back down. “ _Too bad I’m stuck with you forever._ ”

 _Forever._ The connotations from that one word makes Hyunjin’s heart swell and also puts a stupidly wide grin on his face.

“ _So, how’s Las Vegas treating you?_ ”

Hyunjin perks up. “Not bad! Great, actually. People are really nice and welcoming here. Oh, and Seungmin is a shit cook.”

Minho snorts. “ _What did he burn again?_ ”

“We went to this hotpot place,” Hyunjin starts recounting, “and Seungmin put in the glass noodles and completely _forgot_ about it, until they all burnt and stuck to the bottom of the pot and made our whole area smell burnt. Basically, we got scolded.”

“ _You could’ve taken it out too._ ”

“I didn’t know he put it in!” 

“ _Riiiight,_ ” Minho teases, eyes glinting behind his round glasses. “ _Just admit you fucked up too._ ”

Hyunjin pouts stubbornly. “I did _not_ fuck up. Seungmin is a shit cook.”

Minho only rolls his eyes with a small smile on his face.

“Anyway, how’s your donation drive going?”

“ _Oh!_ ” Minho instantly lights up, and this puts a smile on Hyunjin’s face too. He watches, with a content smile, how his boyfriend starts animatedly describing his work with the cat shelter, and their ongoing donation project for the year. 

If Hyunjin could choose one singular moment of his life to immortalise forever, it would be this: Minho, looking fluffy and comfortable, with his eyes bright and sparkly, beaming widely and gushing with so much energy and love for a cause he’s passionate about. 

Of course, with technology, that’s kinda possible, so— Hyunjin surreptitiously pulls down his phone’s Control Center and starts recording his screen.

“— _so we found out that making Jeongin and Yuna pose with the kittens and putting them on the donation posters were really effective with the housewives. Guess how much we got?_ ”

“A thousand?” Hyunjin guesses, humouring him.

Minho grins, before dramatically announcing: “four _thousand, four hundred and nineteen._ ” 

“Wait,” Hyunjin gasps, then finds himself smiling nearly as wide as Minho on the screen, “that’s fucking _insane!_ ”

“ _I know!_ ” Minho beams happily, even doing a little bounce in his seat. That little cute action makes Hyunjin want to coo, but he bites down on his lip and smiles instead. “ _We can finally refurbish most of the older cages, and I think we have enough to get a cat tree too!_ _We’re probably going to throw a little party for the cats too._ ”

“That sounds so nice,” Hyunjin grins. “I wish I could be there.”

He didn’t mean to actually sound _that_ wistful, but Minho’s smile turns gentle, understanding. Hyunjin almost wants to hate him for how quickly he catches on, even from nearly six thousand miles away, just by looking at a shitty resolution video on a screen. 

Just when he thinks Minho is about to say something sweet, his boyfriend says instead, “ _well, you can’t anyway, because you’re allergic, you idiot._ ”

Hyunjin frowns. “I’ll take _all_ my anti-histamines before going, you idioter idiot, one allergy won’t be stopping me.”

Minho rolls his eyes, but there’s a soft smile on his face as he asks, “ _feeling homesick?_ ”

He’s caught him. 

“A little,” Hyunjin sighs, begrudgingly admitting to it. “I know, it’s silly, I’ve barely been here for a month—”

“ _When are you not silly?_ ” Minho cuts him off, chuckling. Now there’s a different look in his eyes, something that looks a little like victory. _“Anyway, great timing then, because I sent you a little something._ ”

Hyunjin’s heart skips a whole fucking beat. He’s not being dramatic this time. He may actually pass out. Seriously. “You sent me something? What did you send?”

All he gets in response is a cocky grin from the love of his life. “ _You’ll see._ ” 

Hyunjin thinks if his heart swells even more with how much he loves his dumb boyfriend, he wouldn’t just be passing out, he’d probably die.

  
  


A few days later, Hyunjin finds out that the _little_ something isn’t at all little. 

It comes in a box labeled fragile that’s so big it nearly reaches his _knees_ , and Hyunjin’s not exactly known for being strong, so he has to struggle a little to carry it into the living room of their apartment.

The ruckus attracts Seungmin out of his room, who sits by idly with an evil grin on his face as he watches Hyunjin continue his struggle with the copious amount of duct tape; some of which even gets stuck on his hair. 

“Look at this dumb lil’ pup go,” Hyunjin hears Seungmin say, and whips his head around so fast to find the latter pointing his phone camera at him. “I’m on Instagram live, say hi.”

What Hyunjin says instead is: “Lee Minho, if you’re watching this, I hope you trip over thin air and land on Jisung’s undone laundry.”

“You guys are weird,” Seungmin comments. “Oh, Minho-hyung says thank you for the warning, he’ll get rid of Jisung before it happens. And Jisung says fuck you, Hwang Hyunjin, you better watch out.”

Hyunjin lets out a bark of laughter as he continues cutting through all the tape. “Minho-hyung would kill you first before you can even lay a finger on me, Jisungie.” 

Seungmin snorts. “Jisung says he hopes we get food poisoning after eating the food. Hey, they sent food? Hurry up and open it already, dude!”

“I’m trying, okay!”

Hyunjin eventually opens the care package to find a whole lot of his favourite convenience store snacks and assorted packets of instant ramen; comfort food he’d always taken for granted until they temporarily moved to Las Vegas for a semester exchange. And while the package was addressed to Hyunjin, Minho had also included some of Seungmin’s favourites too, much to the younger’s delight.

But above it all, what really sets off the waterworks is a photo album that’s filled with polaroids of Minho, Kkami, Minho _and_ Kkami, and all of his friends. Hyunjin’s full-on bawling by the time he finds the singular polaroid of Minho and Kkami desecrated by Minho’s signature wrinkly-man drawing, captioned _come home soon, we’re Hyunjin-sick!_

“I hate him,” Hyunjin wails to the camera, tears freely running down his face now, tightly clutching that polaroid.

“Don’t worry, he means you’re the love of his life, hyung,” Seungmin translates, giving the camera a thumbs up. 

Well, he’s not wrong. Lee Minho _is_ the love of Hyunjin’s life.

  
  


*

  
  


_I can assure you our love is the greatest_

_I have someone like you, greatest_

_Me, who has you now is greatest_

_Because you held onto me who was filled with uneasiness_

_I will keep moving forward without wavering_

_I will only love you without wavering_

  
  


Minho can’t stop himself from smiling fondly at the tiny Hyunjin on his laptop screen, who is bundled up in blankets and has gone slightly red in the face from all the ranting that he’s doing about his project partner.

“ _—can you believe it? I told him that_ no _, we shouldn’t put the flower pot behind the door because it’s_ behind _the door! Who is going to see it? That’s a violation of any interior design rule if I’ve seen it! And guess what the idiot said!_ ”

“What did he say?” Minho grins, resting his cheek on his palm, humouring Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin rages, “ _he says it’s good feng shui! Do you think our prof cares about_ feng shui? _Is feng shui going to give us our A? Seriously I— what’s so funny?_ ”

“Sorry,” Minho coughs, trying to hide his laughter. But he knows he’s failing, and looking like a fool at the same time, because the irritation on Hyunjin’s face quickly washes away as he rolls his eyes at Minho. 

“Sorry,” he says again, this time with a teasing smile. “You were just too cute.” 

“ _Fuck off_ ,” Hyunjin sputters, but his face successfully turns red enough for Minho to see despite the shitty output from his phone. “ _I hate you._ ”

“Love you too, Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes again at him, but now there’s a stupid smile on his face. The screen shakes a little as he moves his phone away, and Minho instinctively pouts when Hyunjin gets even smaller on the screen as he starts clearing space on his table.

They’d called today with the intention to study together, since it’s midterms period for Hyunjin. As in, a productivity call. Although Hyunjin had spent nearly forty-five minutes complaining about his rogue project partner, Minho hadn’t had the heart to remind him about his design theory essay that was due later in the day (at night, for Hyunjin).

It seems like the younger is finally getting to work, though, as he watches Hyunjin put on his huge, round blue-light glasses and pull his laptop over. 

Minho, however, takes out some scrap paper and a pen.

After a while, Hyunjin asks, “ _what are you doing?_ ”

Minho grins proudly, “I was drawing you.” 

“ _That can’t be good._ ”

“Hey, I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Minho retorts, giving his drawing a good once-over. Then he snorts, holding it up so that Hyunjin can see it. “Okay, it’s pretty bad. But it looks like you somehow.” 

Hyunjin barely squints at the drawing through the screen for a few seconds before he’s dissolving in laughter. “ _Hyung, what the fuck, that’s so ugly._ ”

“I know right,” Minho says, giggling as well as he flips the paper back to take another look at it. It’s a simple line drawing of Hyunjin, with dots for eyes, two big circles for his glasses and a badly rendered ‘3’ for his pouty lips as he worked on his paper. Sad to say, even Minho thinks Jisung can draw something better with his right foot. 

“ _Hold on, put it back up, I wanna post it on Instagram._ ”

Minho obliges, posing cutely with the paper. He holds his pose as Hyunjin’s camera shakes again as he picks it up again. He watches the way Hyunjin’s brows furrow in concentration, the way his tongue slightly sticks out as he tries to take a screenshot.

“ _Okay,_ ” Hyunjin says, now looking slightly downwards from the camera as he presumably opens Instagram.

“Tag me,” Minho comments off-handedly, putting the paper down, and resumes his Hyunjin-watching. 

Everyone had said long-distance relationships would be difficult; it had been, definitely, for the first few weeks, when they were still adjusting. Minho isn’t a _cuddles_ type of person, but he knows Hyunjin is a serial cuddler, so it had been much worse for him. 

Their first few weeks were intense; knowing and understanding your boyfriend’s physical mannerisms and tells hardly translated into the same kind of understanding over text and phone calls. Sometimes Minho typed too ‘unexcitedly’, as Hyunjin would put it, and it would either piss Hyunjin off or make him upset. 

They’d fought seriously more times in those few weeks than the past three _years_ of being together. 

The one time where Hyunjin had gotten extremely upset because Minho had simply sent a ‘?’ as a reply, Minho had thought it was over for them. Hyunjin had blocked him off nearly every platform, and Minho had felt real fear and panic as he scrambled to try and even get in contact with him— it had required some physical intervention on Seungmin’s end.

In the midst of Hyunjin’s angry, teary ramble, he’d caught some parts where his boyfriend had let slip about how much he missed Minho’s presence. 

So he’d shipped over one of his older, frequently worn hoodies, a blanket (the one Hyunjin’s using now, he proudly notes), and his precious Shin-chan doll, whose slightly distorted face currently peeks out at the corner of Hyunjin’s camera frame.

Minho had felt a little silly when doing so, especially when he had to vacuum seal his Shin-chan doll, but the blubbering phone call he’d gotten when they finally reached Hyunjin, and all the times when Hyunjin had used them for comfort, had made it all worth it.

 _Like now,_ Minho thinks, smiling dumbly to himself. _He looks so warm and nice in the blanket._

“ _Done_ ,” Hyunjin says again, beaming, interrupting his thoughts. “ _Go see what I wrote._ ”

“Okay,” Minho replies, knowing Hyunjin probably wrote something really witty or dumb to warrant that sort of sneaky smile on his face. “Go and finish your essay.” 

“ _Yes, mum._ ” 

“Love you too,” he automatically responds, reaching over for his phone, which lights up, revealing his wallpaper; a blurry photo of Hyunjin glaring at him through a glass door, and Soonie, Doongie and Dori in various spots on the other side of the glass door. 

Hyunjin always whines about it when he sees the picture— _it’s a bad photo of me,_ he had said, _I have so many nice pictures and you pick this one!_

Minho had rolled his eyes, told him he looked fine, and that _this_ was the Hyunjin he fell in love with anyway.

_The one that glares at you?_

_No, you idiot, the one that insisted on bonding with my cats even though he’s severely allergic to cats._

He taps on the notification that blithely tells him that he was tagged in Hyunjin’s Instagram story, and instantly snorts at the caption.

“ _Have you seen it?_ ” Hyunjin says gleefully, leaning towards his screen to get a better look at Minho’s reaction. 

“‘Setting up a GoFundMe to send my 22-year-old child for drawing lessons.’ Very funny. How are we splitting the profits?” 

“ _Obviously 100 percent to me. Your benefit is getting the drawing lessons._ ”

“I’m not dealing anything below 70-30, with 70 to me, since _I’m_ the one pulling in your donations.”

This back-and-forth happens for a little bit, and then they settle down and start studying again. 

Hyunjin eventually falls asleep, face smushed against the table, mouth open and drooling, even. Minho chuckles at the sight and mutes his mic; it’s been a long day, a long week even, for Hyunjin, and he deserves all the sleep he can get. Also, not that he can wake Hyunjin up once he’s fallen asleep, anyway.

First and foremost, however, he takes the blackmail photo. 

And then he goes back to watching his favourite person sleep.

Seeing Hyunjin through a screen everyday isn’t much, but Minho will always treasure every single morning they share together— up until Hyunjin completes his semester exchange and comes back, and nine in the morning means waking up to his snoring and drooling face beside him.

*

**family** ❤️ (8)

**jisungie** 9:08pm

[image attached]

THEYRE

SLEEPINF

TOGHETHER

!!!

!!!

!!!

**jeonginnie** 9:10pm

lame

**jisungie** 9:10pm

:(

**You** 9:15pm

are you for real jisung

u just took a pic of minho falling asleep 

in front of his laptop

-______-

**jisungie** 9:20pm

ya but

u fell asleep in the call too

so yall were

BA DUM TSSSSS

sleeping together!

**minho-hyung ❣️** 9:25pm

wanna see us rly sleeping tgt

i think i gt a vid or 2 

**jisungie** 9:25pm

WTF NO

**seungminnie** 9:26pm

I second that

No

Btw hyunjin what u want for dinner

**minho-hyung ❣️** 9:28pm

☺️

[video attached] 

**You** 9:29pm

-______-

❣️

 **@seungminnie** i want yeopddeok thank uuu

**jeonginnie** 9:30pm

lameeeeeee

bye i gotta go wake 

chan hyung and binnie hyung up

sighhshhdhs

**yongbokie** 9:31pm

HELLO HYUNJINSSSS

and OMG

THE VIDEO

is so cute!!!!!!! 

yall cuddling in ur sleep 🥺🥺🥺

**jisungie** 9:32pm

THEYR SLEPEPING TOGETHER!!!!!!!

**minho-hyung ❣️** 9:33pm

dont b a jealous hater

i love my hyunjinnie ☺️

**You** 9:34pm

ksdjiwdhwjdh

love u too hyung

❣️

  
  
  


_That is why_

_I can proudly say_

_Our love is the greatest_

— _Greatest_ , Young K

**Author's Note:**

> hello! (;╹⌓╹) ok i have nothing to say except shame because i should've been working on my current au or my wip or getting rid of my writer's block but instead i wrote this in 2 days, with young k's greatest on loop, F
> 
> (very much love and appreciates to the worm in my brain for always helping me read through my stuff!)
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> twt: [@divorcedrachas](https://twitter.com/divorcedrachas)


End file.
